mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Oakfeather Of Mistclan
This cat is RPed by Oak. (AKA Oakfeather). Click this link to visit Oak's page: http://mistclan101.wikia.com/wiki/User:Oakstar Oakfeather is a very light brown cat, with minor scars, and brilliant green eyes. History Moons 1-8 (Current residence: Mountainclan) The past of Oakpaw Oak-kit was born to a gentle cream she-cat, Softfur, and a stronge tom named Braveclaw, in Mountainclan, a now-destroyed clan. Her litter mate is Creamkit, and her older brother is Blackkit. She chooses to be a medicine cat apprentice, and trains as such, until she discovers the deputy of Mountainclan is a scheming villan, following his ancestor, Tigerstar's, paw prints. After Creampaw is killed by them, she killes him and his allies, but is too late, and a group of fierce, dark cats destroy her clan, only her, Blackpaw, and Icepaw make it out alive, and set off towards new places. The three journeying cats come across two clans, Mistclan, and Sunclan. The cats investigate, and Blackpaw finds Sunclan to be to his liking, and his soon-to-be mate, Icepaw, follows. Oakpaw will miss her brother, and the last other surviving members of Mountainclan, but she is called in by Mistclan, and makes her home there happily. Moons 8-10 (Current Residence: Mistclan) Battles, friendship, and loyalties. Oakpaw is a apprentice of Mistclan, and has chosen a Warrior path instead of a Medicine cat. She enjoys living there, and trains with an unknown mentor. She assumed that everything would be normal again, but, she was far from right... (A/N: This is going to turn into a more story-like history now, its just more fun. :3) The sunlight shimmered in gently, penetrating through the gaps in the leafy den, and glancing off my closed eyelids. It was morning again, and time to train again, with my fellow den mates, Lynxpaw, Coolpaw, Solpaw and Gingerpaw were all resting peacfully. I arched up, stretched my limbs, shook the lichen out of my pelt, and padded into the soft sunlight filtering in from the trees looming over the camp. I glanced around. I could hear the soft snores of the warriors in their nests, and the elders talking in low, raspy voices... And the mewl of kits. I then padded off towards the cave in which the queens slept, and saw Miststar, the leader of the clan, resting in her soft nest, with two kittens beside her. "Greeting, Miststar" I said, bowing my head quickly, and turned to the kits. "Hi, Flurrykit.. Er-and Wetkit!" I stuttered. "Hi." the creamy colored kit, Flurrykit mewed. Wetkit only grumbled, and hid his head. "Good morning, Oakpaw." Miststar said, a hint of anguish to her voice. "Good morning... Is.. Somthing wrong?" I asked hesitantly. She sighed wearily. "Whitewind... has gone missing.. He left on a patrol last night to the falls, and never returned.." My eyes widened, and I felt pity for my leader. Whitewind had always been her mate, and they had loved each other since kit-hood. "I can go out on patrol for him!" I said hastilly. "I.. its not a good idea... I sent another patrol of Oakleaf, and a few others, and they havn't returned either... The falls are not to be visited until we can handle this." I stared, wide eyed. "Bu-" "No." she said firmly, then sighed. "I miss him... Can you watch after the kits? I need to go out with the dawn patrol to the Pine Forest..." "OK." I said, staring after her as she got up, and sprinted for the Mist-rock. Lynxpaw padded in behind me, so quiet I couldn't hear her until; "Hi Oakpaw!!" I jumped and whirled around. "Oh, Lynxpaw! You scared me." I let my fur flatten again. "Sorry." She mewed cheerfully. "Thats ok." the bush began to move gently, stirring the air in the den. I opened my mouth, and tasted a unfamilier scent on my togue. "Sunclan!" Lynxpaw hissed agrilly. I tensed, and looked out of the cave, but Miststar was no where to be seen. Lynxpaw dashed out of the den, yowling "I will get the warriors!" I tensed in front of the kits, and prepared to fight. A whirl of blue-grey fur flashed in front of me, and a feirce shriek filled the air. A nimble looking cat was in front of me, with a brown warrior, and a tan warrior flanking him. I lept, shrieking with anger. I caught the leg of the tan one, and bit down as hard as I could. ''This is MY territory! ''I thought as I tore into the pelt of the strange cat, Suddenly, it was thrown off me, and two cats replaced my spot.v "run, apprentice!" one of them hissed, tearing into the fur of the cat. I turned to run and get Miststar, but I noticed a new, grey cat slide in through the bushes, and right towards Wetkit. Wetkit was five moons old, and started to put up a fight, but the large cat sped off, jaws locked around the kit. I tried to leap after him, but the blue-grey cat was in front of me in a flash. For a moment, I forgot everything. The battle did not register. The yowls were just the noises of the forest, the smells were not real, only this cat's potent scent registered true. His deep, brilliant blue eyes bore into mine. "hello." He mewed, voice smooth, soft. "Hi." I mewed back, stumbling over my own voice. "what are you... doing.. uh... why are you here? I-I'm Oakpaw. And-and this is my territory!" I tried to yell, but could only mew quietly. "I was sent here by my friend to attain that one kit... he said that it was a killer. It killed his mate with another accomplice...you smell just like that accomplice.. I must appologize for this.." And then he lept at me, and sunk his teeth into my neck. I suddenly realised things. This was just a stupid Sunclan tom. This was MY camp. This was a battle. And I was going to die if I did not react. In a flash of cold fury, I flipped him over, and raked his belly with my hind legs, and he yowled to be let go. I released him, panting. I realized at that moment that the danger was over, and the cats had gone.. with Wetkit! Suddenly, a grey pelt flashed into camp. "Miststar!" I yowled. Then, everything went black.... I awoke in camp, with the sound of the clan meeting, and a medicine cat over me. Dazed, I licked the cob-webs away, and padded to where Bramblepath sat, she was a brand-new warrior, only a few months older then me, and she dipped her head in friendly greeting. I looked up, where Miststar was announcing the disapearance of her kit, Wetkit, and the missing patrols. Miststar snarled, "I do not know what the cats who took Wetkit want, they smell of Sunclan, and a bit like rogues." "Is it the same scent as the strange one at the falls, where the patrols are disapearing?" A cat called out. Miststar shook her head. "No, it is different. A patrol must go out to recover Wetkit right this moment. And until Whitewind returns, I trust the position of clan deputy to Forestheart, though he is a new warrior, I am sure he can lead us well." Bramblepath's eyes shone as she yowled, "Forestheart!" I nudged her teasingly, "you like him, don't you?" Bramblepath looked flustered, and mewed, her eyes moony, "Well.. Sorta maybe.. kind of.. a lot." I mreowed in laughter at her fumbling, but then I thought of the blue cat from earlier.. his fur was short, but soft as he brushed against me, his liquid blue eyes calm, even during the fight, and his purr silky.. "Oakpaw? Oakpaw?" Bramblepath chased away my thoughts of the strange cat, "You've been chosen for the patrol, since you saw the cats who took Wetkit. Me, you, Forestheart, Lynxpaw.." My eyes brightened, and I yowled, "lets go!" I padded out with the patrol, staying in step with Bramblepath, and chatting with her. Forestheart slowed his pace, until he was at the back of the patrol. "Oakpaw, Lynxpaw, you take the lead, you've both smelled the scents." I felt hot with embarressment as I took the head of the patrol, and I thought, "Me? At the head of the patrol?" I went along, not really paying much attention, just dreaming of cats shouting my name as I was made deputy.. Oakleaf? Oakclaw? What would my name be? Calm like Oakfur, or fierce, like Oakfang? Lynxpaw and Forestheart both cleared their throuts, and I snapped back to reality. "Uhm, smell any scent? I thought there might be some to the Pine Forest?" Lynxpaw mewed, nudging me. "Huh? Oh.." I remembered the scent of the blue tom as he pounced on me, his fur smelled strangly cold, and his paws smelled of peaty ground, and wheat grass. "The field! I'm positive the'll be there." I mewed, excited. Forestheart took up the lead again, and we ran full speed to the field. "There!" I mewed, seeing a grounp of strong, but scraggly, cats padding around by a hill, and... Category:Mistclan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Cats RPed by Oak (AKA Oakfeather)